This invention relates to an applicator intended to apply material for example fertilizer (normally liquid but possibly powdered) to surfaces or vegetative or other biological matter associated with a surface. Generally the device will find use in the domestic horticultural or agricultural fields but may be used for other purposes. Liquid spray applicators have been made which employ drive motors, power takeoffs from tractors or pressurized tanks; those available are expensive and beyond the means of the average gardener or small groundsman.
This invention is concerned with applicators having coupling means between an applicator wheel and the pump so that as the wheels rotate the pump is driven. The forward motion of the applicator is normally provided by a pedestrian operator and the forward rotation of the wheels serves to drive the pump. However, the forward motion may be provided by a small motor. Such applicators are known. For example, British Patent Specification Nos. 862020 and 1489747 both show applicators having a pump driven from ground wheels. However, in one case these are driven by a chain and counter-shaft and in another case by a chain and sprocket drive which is cumbersome and impractical in a small applicator.